De princesas y caballeros
by NaYaTo
Summary: Akihiko ha olvidado algo demasiado importante en la guarida. Es de noche, y Hiroki debe acompañarlo. ONE-SHOT. /Junjou Minimum/


**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romántica no me pertenece; todos los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos dueños.

**Nota autora: **Nada que decir, Hiro-chan es adorable xD ¡A leer! :3

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**De Princesas y Caballeros **

**Por: NaYaTo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sus ojos se alzaron, temblorosos y asustados, a la doble hilera de árboles que se alineaban frente a él. Una suave y helada brisa meció sus castaños cabellos y los de su acompañante, levantando algunas hojas del suelo y formando un pequeño remolino en el acto. Tragó pesadamente y apretó labios y puños, tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y encontrar el valor que necesitaba.

Vamos, que no era tan terrible. Había estado ahí antes. Sus labios se fruncieron. Claro… que había sido de día, y las sombras de los arbustos no tenían ese aspecto terrorífico, ni los árboles de pronto le parecían salidos de un cuento de brujas, ni tampoco acababa de ver una estúpida película de terror _casualmente_ relacionada con un bosque la noche anterior, pero… No tenía miedo. Pff, ¡ja! ¿Miedo él? Pff… ¿Miedo Kamijou Hiroki, estudiante de primaria? Pfff... No…

Okay.

Se _moría_ del susto, pero necesitaba ser valiente si no quería desilusionar _a esa persona_. Miró de soslayo el rostro preocupado de Akihiko, quien se encontraba al lado suyo. Se mordió el labio, y luego de unos momentos de titubeo, se decidió. Bien, necesitaban llegar a su escondite, tomar el estúpido cuaderno de las novelas de Akihiko, y regresar antes de que a Hiroki le diera un infarto. O peor, que su amigo se pusiera de un humor de perros. Se sonrojó un poco. Además, no podía mostrarse tan débil y cobarde frente a _él_...

Apretó los puños, temerario, y su infantil mirada se llenó de resolución. Bien, tenía que ser valiente, porque Akihiko era su _princesa_, y él era un _caballero_**(1)**. Ylos caballeros deben proteger a sus princesas. ¿Verdad?

Elevó la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué esperamos? – Y dio un paso a delante, pero al momento de querer mover su otro pie, el cuerpo se le congeló. Un aire frío que lo rodeó por completo y un aura depresiva se cernió sobre su cabeza. El miedo lo tenía pegado al piso. – "Soy patético…" – Pensó deprimido.

De pronto, sintió un tacto suave en su mano izquierda. Se paralizó entero al reconocer las manos frías de Akihiko.

-Si tienes miedo, puedes tomar mi mano. – Ofreció el pequeño escritor, sonriéndole dulcemente. Hiroki enrojeció furiosamente y se soltó con torpeza y rapidez.

-¡¿Q-Quién diablos tienes miedo? ¡Bakahiko!**(2) **– Vociferó el más pequeño de los dos, completamente avergonzado. Pero entonces un viento más fuerte que antes azotó el lugar, provocando que unos arbustos cerca de Hiroki se movieran. Los vellos del cuerpo del futuro profesor se erizaron y se lanzó a los brazos del peligris, temblando como gelatina entre sus brazos. Akihiko sonrió enternecido y divertido, y volviendo a tomar la mano de su amigo, entrelazó sus dedos cariñosamente.

-No tengas miedo. Si algo pasa, yo te cuidaré. – Aseguró sonriéndole encantadoramente. Hiroki se sonrojó tanto que a su lado un tomate se hubiera visto pálido.

Y mientras avanzaban, juntos y de la mano por aquel escalofriante pasillo de árboles, Hiroki pensó que, sólo por esta vez, la _princesa_ protegería al _caballero_.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**(1)**: Hiro piensa eso porque recordó cuando (en el capi 9 del anime) Akihiko se queda a dormir en su casa y decide cuidarlo como a una princesa porque justo estaba leyendo un libro de príncipes y princesas… Así era, ¿no? XD

**(2)**: En el manga, así le dice Chibi Hiro a Akihiko cuando se enoja xD Ingenioso, ¿nee? x3

**Nota final: **Bien, debo admitirlo. Para mí Junjou Minimun ¡ES UN AMOR! *O* Es que aggh, Hiroki-chibi es demasiado para mí XD No resistí la tentación, así que he aquí mi primer fic Minimun o.O ¡PERO ACLARO! Sigo amando el NowakixHiroki con toda mi alma, ¿eh? No vayan a pensar mal XD Sólo que me gusta mucho la idea de estos dos chiquitos y juntos :3 Pero sólo chiquitos, **repito**, **sólo chiquitos** (Así que bajen esas antorchas, chicos, bájenlas XD)

Porque vamos, ¿quién no ha tenido un primer amor así de adorable? *-*

Awwwn, si no dejo de escribir comenzaré a divagar xD Okay, me despido chicos ^^ Espero que les haya gustado el fic ;D Nos vemos en la próxima =)

Los amodoro nOn

Atte, su amiga

NaYaTo.


End file.
